


Entre nous

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Up, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, POV First Person, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, c'est mignon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: – Ladybug ?Je me retournais en souriant en entendant la voix de ma petite-amie.– Hey, Alya. Ici pour une interview ?Je venais de finir un combat, et Chat Noir avait dû partir en vitesse. Alya avait son téléphone à la main, comme toujours. Elle regarda tout autour d’elle, observant les journalistes qui attendaient, avant de répondre.– Oui. Mais en privé, c’est possible ?Elle avait l’air plutôt nerveuse, et je me demandais pourquoi.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Entre nous

– Ladybug ?

Je me retournais en souriant en entendant la voix de ma petite-amie.

– Hey, Alya. Ici pour une interview ?

Je venais de finir un combat, et Chat Noir avait dû partir en vitesse. Alya avait son téléphone à la main, comme toujours. Elle regarda tout autour d’elle, observant les journalistes qui attendaient, avant de répondre.

– Oui. Mais en privé, c’est possible ?

Elle avait l’air plutôt nerveuse, et je me demandais pourquoi. Généralement, quand elle demandait des interviews privées, lesdites-interviews ne prenaient qu’un quart du temps, et nous passions le reste à nous embrasser et à discuter de tout et de rien. Je hochais alors la tête, et l’attrapais avant de nous projeter quelque part à l’abri des regards.

– Tu peux fermer les yeux cinq minutes ?

Elle hocha la tête, avant de le faire. Je lui avais toujours fait confiance, mais ce n’était que depuis peu que j’acceptais de me dé-transformer sans être ouvertement cachée. Cependant, elle avait l’air de ne plus trop insister pour savoir mon identité, alors je me permettais de le faire, à présent.

Une fois Tikki reposée et repue, je me transformais à nouveau, et ma petite-amie ouvrit les yeux.

– Donc ? Je me doute bien que ce n’était pas pour une interview… Et au vu de ton attitude, tu as quelque chose à me dire…

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de détourner le regard. Honnêtement, je le sentais mal.

– Je…

Elle soupira.

– Je comprends pourquoi tu ne peux pas me dire qui tu es. Pour la sécurité de tes proches et tout ça… Mais… Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je suis désolée.

C’était donc pour ça que je le sentais mal.

– Oh…

– Pour être honnête, je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, mais… C’est trop dur à vivre, une relation avec un super-héros dont on ne connaît pas l’identité. Et je ne peux pas te forcer à me dire qui tu es alors…

Je sentais mon cœur se déchirer doucement dans ma poitrine. Je lui adressais donc un sourire forcé, avant de répondre.

– Je comprends, ne t’en fais pas. Si j’avais su que ça te pèserait autant, je ne t’aurais pas demandé de sortir avec moi.

– Non, non ! J’ai… écoute. Les trois mois qu’on a passé ensemble étaient les meilleurs de ma vie. Mais… Je pense qu’il faut que je vise plus à mon niveau, et… Il y a cette fille… Peu importe, c’est pas le genre de chose dont je devrais te parler juste après t’avoir quittée…

L’entendre dire ça me faisait d’autant plus mal, d’une certaine façon. Elle m’aimait toujours, mais c’était juste mon rôle d’héroïne qui se mettait en travers de mon chemin.

– Et si j’étais cette fille. Secrètement… Tu m’en voudrais si je me mettais avec toi sans te le dire ?

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi j’avais posé cette question. Certes, elle était amie avec moi en civile, mais… comment pouvoir aimer Marinette après avoir aimé Ladybug ? Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Ne pose pas ce genre de questions, où je vais finir par réellement penser que je te connais en civile. Mais pour y répondre… je ne sais pas trop. Je comprendrais, mais… J’imagine que je me sentirais un peu trahie ? Je ne sais pas.

Un silence s’installa, avant que je ne le brise.

– Bon… je… je vais rentrer du coup. On pourra reporter l’interview plus tard…

Et sur ces mots, je l’avais faite descendre, avant de m’envoler jusqu’à chez moi. Pour pleurer dans mon lit.

Il fallait que je sois forte demain, pour elle.

Le lendemain, quand je me rendis en cours, je vis bien qu’Alya n’était pas dans son assiette. Évidemment, je pensais qu’elle ne m’expliquerait pas la raison, mais…

– J’ai quitté ma copine.

Elle m’avait répondu ça quand j’avais posé la question.

– Oh.

En effet, nous savions tous qu’elle en avait une, elle avait inventé une histoire de rencontre en ligne, pour ne pas avoir à avouer sortir avec Ladybug.

– Elle ne voulait pas qu’on se rencontre, je comprenais pourquoi, mais c’était assez dur. Enfin, tu n’as pas l’air très bien non plus, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Je secouais la tête et lui sourit, d’une manière que j’espérais naturelle.

– J’ai juste eu du mal à dormir. Tu voudras quand même dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Et à peine la question avait franchi mes lèvres que je réalisais. Nous étions vendredi. Elle allait dormir chez moi ce soir. Nous allions passer toute la soirée ensemble.

Ça allait être dur…

– Bien sûr, je vais pas laisser une petite peine de cœur gâcher notre soirée !

Et ladite-soirée arriva vite. Honnêtement, j’avais survécu jusqu’à maintenant, mais quand nous étions parties nous coucher… Eh bien disons que nous avions l’habitude de dormir l’une contre l’autre.

Alors voilà, nous étions allongées, son torse contre mon dos, et ses bras autour de moi, et je n’avais que trop conscience de sa respiration dans mon cou. C’était déjà dur quand j’étais toujours avec elle, de ne pas pouvoir me retourner pour l’embrasser, mais maintenant, cela me paraissait presque impossible.

– Mari ?

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon dos quand ses lèvres bougèrent contre ma nuque.

– O-Oui ?

Elle bougea un peu, s’éloignant de moi, sûrement pour me signifier de me retourner, alors je le fis. Et était alors là, face à moi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je dus user de tout mon self-control pour ne pas fermer la distance entre nous.

– Je me demandais quelque chose… Je… Je ne veux pas que ça gâche quoi que ce soit, mais…

Je ne parvenais pas bien à voir son expression dans le noir, mais sa voix tremblait un peu, elle était inquiète. J’attrapais alors sa main dans la mienne pour la pousser à continuer.

– Je… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais avoir une chance avec toi ?

Je sentis mes yeux s’écarquiller et mes joues chauffer quand elle dit ça, et je bredouillais.

– C-Comment ça ?

Je ne voulais pas me tromper. Je la sentis bouger un peu, sûrement mal à l’aise, avant qu’elle ne reprenne.

– Je… Je t’aime. Et je voulais savoir si-

Je la coupais en l’embrassant, sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps. C’était presque comme quand je l’embrassais en tant que Ladybug, même si elle était un peu plus douce dans ses gestes ainsi. Je lâchais sa main pour placer la mienne sur sa joue, tandis que les siennes prenaient place dans mon dos, agrippant légèrement mon T-shirt.

Je me laissais guider par l’habitude, lorsque, entre nos lèvres, elle souffla.

– Ladybug…

Je reculais brusquement, et elle eut l’air de faire de même. Elle avait compris ? Elle n’avait pas pu me reconnaître grâce à ma façon de l’embrasser, non ? Un silence s’installa, avant qu’elle ne dise.

– Je suis désolée, Marinette ! Je voulais pas… Enfin, c’est que… Je ne voulais pas t’appeler comme ça. Je te jure que…

J’arrêtais d’écouter un moment pour pousser un soupir de soulagement. Non, elle n’avait pas compris.

– Je comprends, ne t’en fais pas. Toujours un crush sur Ladybug, hein ?

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment, avant de dire, d’une voix tremblante.

– Ce… N’est pas juste un crush…

Elle bougea un peu sous les couvertures, mal à l’aise, avant d’ajouter.

– Je… Je veux être honnête avec toi, alors… Est-ce que je peux t’avouer un secret ?

Je hochais la tête, sans dire un mot.

– Je… Je sortais avec Ladybug.

Un autre silence s’installa, et je finis par lâcher.

– Je peux t’avouer un secret ?

– Oui ?

Elle avait l’air vraiment intriguée.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue à nouveau, et, alors que mes lèvres n’étaient plus qu’à quelques millimètres des siennes, je murmurais.

– Je suis Ladybug.

Avant de fermer la distance entre nous.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'arrête pas d'écrire du Alyanette ces derniers temps ahah


End file.
